


Something Shine

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon. Nux shows Rictus something very shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Xmas ficlet for slinkhard, who requested _Rictus/Nux, any_

The size of Rictus’s cock was a subject of much speculation among the War Boys. None of them had ever seen it because Rictus, as the Immortan’s son, didn’t live, bathe, and piss among them, and he’d never fucked any of them. Scrotus used to fuck any Boy who was unlucky enough to be near him when he felt like it, which was his right as the Immortan’s son and as the most shine warrior in the Wasteland, but Nux didn’t know a single War Boy in the Citadel who wasn’t glad Scrotus was now at Gas Town permanently. 

Rictus didn’t seem like he’d intentionally shred Boys from the inside and leave them torn and bloody. Of course, Rictus spoke and behaved like a very large pup, so maybe, like a pup, he never used his cock for anything but pissing. Could be, though, that he only preferred to fuck breeders. Nux assumed that Rictus, as the Immortan’s son, had breeders. 

“Nope,” the Organic Mechanic said. “Immortan Joe doesn’t want grandbabies soft in the head like Rictus.” 

Nux was hooked up to a blood bag, watching as the Organic Mechanic got his battered face cleaned up by a Pup. He said he’d had to stop Rictus from getting too involved while he was examining the Immortan’s prized breeders. Nux didn’t feel sorry for him. Examining the prize breeders had to be the third best job after driving and doing war. 

“So he just…” Nux mimed jerking off. “A lot?”

“Dunno,” the Organic Mechanic replied. “Why? You want to do it for him?” He sounded jealous.

“Wouldn’t mind,” Nux replied. He didn’t really want to get fucked by Rictus, especially not if Rictus’s cock was as big as it should be, but it’d be something to be the first War Boy to get with him. 

The next time Rictus came down to watch the fights, Nux made it a point to push and elbow his way close to him. Rictus was letting two small Pups sit on his shoulders so they could see the fight better. Nux remembered hiding with other pups whenever Scrotus came around back when he was a War Pup. He was pretty sure Rictus wouldn’t damage him too much. 

“That’s my lancer,” Nux said, as Slit landed a particularly vicious blow against the other lancer he was fighting. 

“Yeah?” Rictus glanced at Nux briefly. “He’s shine.”

Nux didn’t disagree. “You want me to show you something even more shine?”

“I’m watching the fight.”

“You can keep watching.” 

Nux knelt in front him and began opening his pants. 

“What are you doing?” Rictus asked. He only sounded confused, not mad. 

“Something real shine, you’ll see.” 

Rictus’s cock was pretty damn chrome. It wasn’t even hard and it was bigger than a lot of Boys’ cocks were when they were hard. But it got hard fast as Nux began to work on it. 

“Good,” Rictus grunted. “Feels good. More!”

The War Pups had jumped off his shoulders and scampered off, and most of the War Boys around them had stopped watching the fight and were instead watching Nux suck Rictus’s cock. 

Nux was pretty good at this, but Rictus didn’t know how to properly enjoy it. He was impatient. He grabbed Nux’s head and began fucking his mouth. Nux started to choke, but he forced himself to relax so he wouldn’t. He didn’t like this, and if it was anyone else, he’d twist his balls to make him let go. But Rictus was the Immortan’s son, so he endured it. 

Rictus shot his seed so far down his throat, Nux didn’t even get a chance to refuse to swallow it. Rictus was happy with him though. “Good,” he said, patting Nux’s head. 

Nux coughed. “Yeah, told you. Name’s Nux.” 

Rictus pulled him to his feet easily. “You going to do something shine again tomorrow?”

Nux wasn’t sure he wanted to suck Rictus’s cock every day, but maybe Rictus would get him a new battery for his pursuit vehicle or at least some extra Aqua Cola, so he said, “Sure.”


End file.
